


Responsabilidad

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Basado en la saga de Greed Island
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	Responsabilidad

Hola *w* soy bastante nueva en el fandom, empecé a ver el anime hace poco, pero me sentí obligada a escribir después de esta escena ^^

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

**Capítulo único**

Era una locura, sus sentidos se lo decían, sería un gran problema si se llegaba a lesionar de manera grave, pero al ver la confianza y felicidad en los ojos de Gon, estaría dispuesto a que le cortasen los brazos de ser necesario.

Por suerte no lo fue, pero desde el primer intento pudo sentir como todos y cada uno de los huesos de sus manos se quebraron, tan fuerte era el ataque "piedra, papel o tijera" de su amigo, pero Reiza lo era aún más, él no les permitiría continuar el juego si no le ganaban en aquel partido de voleibol, así que era su única oportunidad.

Killua casi quiso agradecer a su familia por todo el entrenamiento que le dieron desde su nacimiento, gracias a eso pudo continuar sin demostrar su dolor, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo mal que estaba en realidad.

Gracias a su postura al caminar ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos tampoco podían ver las lesiones, todo estaría bien, solo debía evitar pensar en el dolor, tenía que seguir viendo la sonrisa de Gon, ese era el único calmante que necesitaba, la sonrisa de Gon que siempre prometía silenciosamente que todo estaría bien, que no había desafío que no pudiesen superar juntos.

Pero siempre hay alguien dispuesto a arruinarlo todo, en este caso Tsezugera, que no dudó en ofrecerse, al darse cuenta del estado en el que estarían las manos del joven ex asesino.

Killua tuvo miedo, no de los huesos rotos, pero de no poder ser más de ayuda a Gon, ¿Qué pasaba si no le permitía formar parte de aquel increíble tiro? Killua ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias, ¿Qué ocurriría si no fuese capaz de usar sus manos nunca más? ¿Gon dejaría de ser su amigo? No, de eso estaba seguro, Gon jamás haría algo así. Además de que Killua no dudaría en arrancar sus propias manos si estas dejaban de ser de ayuda para su amigo, buscaría cualquier otro método para poder ayudarle en su búsqueda, pero no permitiría que los separasen.

\- Ya sabía que las manos de Killua estaban estropeadas, pero aun así necesito que sea Killua quien sostenga el balón - añadió Gon

Killua no pudo evitar sonreír, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Gon, solo serviría si ganaban juntos. Y harían lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo.

A pesar de que aquello fue agotador para su mente y cuerpo, pudieron ganar la misión, dejando que el grupo de Reiza abandonase la isla y por fin recibiendo la carta "Mini litoral" teniendo que prepararse para el final del juego.

Mientras Biscuit les ayudaba a entrenar, o más que nada a Gon, los jóvenes aprovecharon para conversar en uno de sus casi nulos descansos donde la chica los dejó a solas.

\- Siento haber sido tan egoísta - se disculpó Gon

Killua se imaginaba de lo que hablaba su amigo, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

\- Tendrás que ser un poco más específico - dijo Killua ocultando sus manos vendadas tras su espalda

\- Yo supe desde el primer intento que te había hecho daño, pero aun así quise que fueses tú quien sostenía el balón, no hubiese servido de ninguna otra manera - explicó Gon

\- Esta bien, para mí era exactamente lo mismo - disculpó fácilmente Killua

\- Pero, aun así, no sabemos si podrás recuperarte del todo, ¿Qué haremos si tus manos quedan inútiles o llenas de cicatrices? Me sentiré culpable el resto de mi vida - confesó Gon muy preocupado

Killua quiso reírse, su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de cicatrices, así que un par más no haría una diferencia, pero la idea de que Gon se preocupase tanto hacía que su corazón se estrujase un poco, claro que no lo admitiría.

\- Las cicatrices no tienen importancia y mis manos volverán a sanar, así que no debes preocuparte - añadió Killua

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? - preguntó Gon reticente

\- No es la primera vez que mis huesos se rompen a tal grado - explicó Killua recordando su entrenamiento

Gon odiaba recordarle esa parte de su pasado, odiaba que Killua pusiese esa expresión de desinterés y esa sonrisa falsa que era obvio que no sentía, pero sabía que Killua jamás se quejaría de ello, él solo lo soportaría, al igual que sus lesiones.

Pero eso es lo que el chico de isla ballena quería evitar, no quería volver a ver a Killua sufrir y se encargaría de cumplirlo.

\- Deja que me haga responsable - pidió Gon

Killua suspiró, eso era demasiado cliché, solo faltaban flores rosas por todos lados y algunos brillos para convertir aquello en una escena asquerosamente romántica de un manga shoujo. Aun así, no pudo evitar emocionarse, probablemente sería alguna tontería por parte de Gon, pero esa frase fue demasiado para alentar sus esperanzas.

\- Temo decirte que no eres la persona más responsable que conozco - se burló Killua intentando disimular sus nervios

\- Estoy siendo serio Killua - llamó Gon

Y con eso, no podía seguir usando la carta de la burla, Gon había visto nuevamente entre su máscara.

\- Esta bien Gon, ¿Cómo quieres hacerte responsable? - dijo finalmente Killua mientras mostraba sus manos vendadas, como si estuviese recordándole lo grave de sus heridas

Y como era de esperarse por parte de Gon, no tenía ningún plan, pues humo acabó saliendo de sus orejas.

\- Dame un minuto, ya casi se me ocurre algo - pidió el chico

Killua debía admitir que la situación le parecía algo graciosa, quizás por ello quiso burlarse de su amigo.

\- ¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio ya que nadie querrá casarse conmigo? -

Gon levantó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de emoción, lo cual causó un escalofrío en el de cabellos blancos.

\- Por amor de dios Gon, era una broma, ¿No me digas que te tomaste esa tontería en serio? - preguntó aterrorizado Killua

\- ¿Era una broma? A mí no me parecía una mala idea - admitió Gon

Killua defendió su punto de vista golpeando a Gon en la cabeza, seguido de algún insulto que tenía que ver con su falta de inteligencia.

\- Bastará con que hagas lo que yo no pueda con mis manos durante un par de días, como por ejemplo atarme los cordones - explicó Killua para que esta vez no hubiese malentendidos

Gon aceptó, feliz de poder ayudar, aunque seguía algo decepcionado por la negativa anterior de Killua ¿Tan mal sonaba la idea de que ambos pudiesen casarse? Gon se sentía ofendido y algo molesto de que nunca se le hubiese pasado tal genial idea por la cabeza antes. Aunque ahora tenían que encargarse del bombardero y de encontrar a su padre, pero definitivamente volvería a tocar el tema en unos años, quizás entonces Killua hubiese cambiado también de opinión.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
